mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eruna Ichinomiya
'''Eruna Ichinomiya' (一宮 エルナ''Ichinomiya Eruna'') is the main protagonist of the Mikagura School Suite series. She's a freshman who just joined Mikagura Academy. In the fifth novel, she made her own club, named After School Paradise Club and became the representative of it. Appearance : Eruna is a girl with long pink hair reaching her waist. However, it is usually tied into a bun on her left side with a red Hairband. Along with a pale pink scarf and the standard winter school uniform, she also wears white thigh-highs and brown ankle high boots. : As for her summer appearance, Eruna wears the standard summer school uniform with black thigh-highs and trademark brown shoes. Additionally, she wears a transparent pink scarf, a dark pink wristband on her right wrist, and a striped and polka-dotted scrunchie on top of the wristband. : In her anime appearance, Eruna's hair color changed slightly to orange-pink and it's fluffier than her design in any other media. She also now wears a yellow scarf instead of a pale pink one. Personality : Eruna is a high-tension, overly optimistic, and positive girl. She always tries her best in everything--as there is no word "lose" existing in her dictionary. She also likes to get praises and be spoiled if she does something well, since it can burn her spirit even more. She is also very cheerful and can easily get along with anyone, even with hard-to-approach people.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 3 (School Life in Sleeping Bag)ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 2 (A Lethargic Coup d'Etat)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 1 (blue) She even admitted that she has a magnetic personality and has no problem with befriending anyone, although naturally it requires a bit of effort on her part. Eruna also likes to boast about herself, sometimes calls herself a bishoujo (美少女 lit. pretty girl), eat a lot of food without getting fat, give other people nicknames, and such. : Although she is a bit noisy and quite an airhead, Eruna is not an arrogant person and in fact, she cares deeply about her friends. She can be pretty serious at times and keen regarding other people feelings. She also doesn't hesitate to lend a hand if someone needs her help, as she will help them unconditionally.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six)ミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 1 (Unreasonable Roulette) : Her primary interest is cute girls, due to the influence of galges that she used to play during her days in junior high. That's why she is prone to glomping girls and fantasizing about her relationship with them (and drooling in the process). In fact, the main reason why she attended Mikagura Academy in the first place was to meet the gorgeous model of the school pamphlet.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 1 (Youth Prelude) Apart from taking an interest in cute girls, Eruna also has fujoshi tendencies, occasionally over-reacting to moments between Yuto and Asuhiミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 3 (An Ecstatic Vivace)ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing- - Chapter 2 (Club for Spoiling Eruna-chan) or Usamaru and Tonkyun.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 1 (Academy Fantasia) : When in battle, she tends to rely more on her physical abilityミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 4 (After-School Stride) and only uses her power when she's at a dead end as she's not good at making complex battle strategies. Despite this, she has quite an influence on the academy and holds fourth place in the top 10 of the Rookie Battle Tournament. Ability *'Toy Gun:' (オモチャの銃 Omocha no Jū) When her power is being activated, it allows her to shoot flash bullets from her fingers. It was first shown on Episode 2 - After School Stride, when she comes accross a room and briefly sees a mysterious woman, (Eruna's ancestor) who tells her that she has already possessed a power inside her, causing to awaken this power and uses it to destroy all of Himi's crystals in one go and win the match. She later uses it against a match with Seisa, but it fails to activate due to her ability, "Killing Art". She also used it to take down Sadamatsu's prized life-size Super Miracle Man but fails due to his ability, "Selfish flower". * Toy Bayonet '''(オモチャの銃剣 Omocha no Jūken) During her fight with Tonkyun, Eruna brings out a new ability, Toy Bayonet, to win the match. It allows her to summon a bayonet made out of light, in addition to possessing incredible speed, as shown on Episode 6 - Junk Innocence of the anime series. Eruna explains that it's not just a 'sword of light' (before destroying Tonkyun's remaining crystal) as it functions as a bayonet. Statistics Appellation Main Characters= |-| Others= |-| Songs '''Main: *'Houkago Stride' Cameo: *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Uchouten Vivace *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *Her surname comes from Ichinomiyasengen Shrine (一宮浅間神社), located on Ichikawamisato, Nishiyatsushiro District, Yamanashi Prefecture. *Her birthdate corresponds with the Houkago Stride upload date. *If she becomes a member of the Drama Club, she will be given the nickname 'Gorina' (a portmanteau of Gorilla and Eruna). *According to Last Note., he feels Eruna's cheerfulness as well as her foolishness are portrayed very well by Juri Kimura, so he chose her as Eruna's voice actor.According to his tweet, とにかく元気に（アホっぽく）演じてくださっているのでエルナ感がとても良く出ていると思います！ When I asked her to act cheerfully (and foolishly), the aura of Eruna is all out from her! *Although she most often gushes over girls, she occasionally finds boys attractive as well, admittedly not to the same degree. *According to the album databook: **Eruna wishes to marry all cute girls in the world. **Her favorite side dish for bento is love and karaage. **She would like to reward herself by playing games all day long until she gets scolded. **Her favorite pajama is a necessary thing for her. References }} Category:Rookie Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters